


I Know What We Need

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Silly drunk boys
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	I Know What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt moat at the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** scrabble challenge.

"Do you know what this place needs," Dean asked Sam.

"An oven that spits out pizza, burgers, and B.L.T.'s with extra bacon around the clock?" Sam guessed.

"That would be great, but no, that was not it," Dean wondered if they could rig something like that up.

"I told you, we are not getting me a frilly canopy bed." Sam tried to shove him off the couch.

Dean attempted to shove him back and failed just as miserably. Dean blamed the old scotch they'd found hidden in a closet earlier that day they had been slowly working their way through it. "That would be a waste. You spend more time in mine," Dean reminded him.

"We already have a gun range, and the greatest showers we've ever had. That's not even mentioning the garage filled with cars and an amazing kitchen. All of that can only be topped with the library. Maybe some magical spirit to clean up?" Sam slumped against Dean's side.

"I still think we are lacking one thing. We need a moat with a good old fashioned moat monster," Dean grinned.

"Come on, I have a moat monster for you." Sam dragged him off towards the bedroom.


End file.
